prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FwPCSS04
is the 4th episode of the season'' Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star, and also the 100th episode of ''Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis Mai attempts to discover the true meaning of the Scenery of Spring for a contest. '' Summary Mai is busy drawing a picture of the Sakura Trees when Saki approaches to watch her. Mai scolds her for this and Saki apologizes before complimenting the picture. She tells Mai that she could focus on a career in art, and someone else agrees, introducing herself as Takeuchi Ayano, a second-year student of Art Club. She goes on to ask Mai about joining the Art Club and an upcoming contest, and Saki is about to answer on her behalf- only for Ayano to tell her off for this. When lunch approaches, the girls sit together but Saki notices how quiet Mai is being. She asks if she is alright but Mai insists she is. Later that evening, Mai explains the theme to her brother and asks him what he thinks of it. He replies with ''frogs ''and she gets flustered until their mom shows up to mention that they may catch a cold if they stay outside too long during the evening. Mai decides to ask her dad and calls him at work, but when he suggests a ''Lynx -not understanding why a Spring Constellation wouldn't be a good idea- she hangs up and returns to her bedroom to think of something worthy of entry. The next morning, Mai chats with Saki and they share a laugh recalling the prior morning. She brings up that she only has until Sunday to decide what to do, but she still has no ideas. To show support Saki decides to go with Mai as she decides to leave in order to search for inspiration. Flappy suddenly appears and claims that Spring reminds him of ''New Love, ''but as Choppy appears, she is unable to think of anything herself- not realizing that Flappy was trying to confess his own feelings to her. For inspiration the girls travel up the mountain-side and see the whole view of town: including water, several buildings, and greenery. Mai glances down the hill to notice a cabbage field, and Saki mentions how well a Spring Cabbage fits with Spring, so they head down to investigate them a bit more closely. Mai decides this can be what she enters and sits down to start her project. In this time Saki takes off to grab drinks and returns, sitting down as Mai points out that Spring Cabbage usually doesn't grow this quickly. Saki offers to take a look for her while she continues to draw, stopping again when she sees an elderly woman struggling with a cart. The woman thanks Mai after she lends her a hand and invites her inside for a drink. When she brings up the upcoming spring harvest Mai asks to lend a hand. She hesitates for a moment then insists she will be okay, but Mai really wants to, so she agrees. Meanwhile, Saki travels in the forest with Flappy and tries to find her way through it as it becomes darker and darker. She begins to grow worried and Flappy asks if she is sure she knows her way back, with Saki assuring him it will be fine because she used to play there as a child. Mai helps the woman but initially struggles until she gets the hang of it. She remarks on how fun it is and after finishing the woman allows her to leave, since she only has to finish cleaning up now. Mai lifts up the last box when Choppy detects something weird. At the samw time Flappy says the same, causing Saki to express disbelief. Suddenly, many cicadae fly by and head towards Mai's location as Karehan reveals himself. He notices that both girls are not present, and is ready to attack knowing that he has an advantage without them together to transform. Saki is quick to take off to find Mai while he chases after her. She manages to locate her as she runs outside, just in time to see a glowing cicada transform into an Uzaina. The girls waste no time transforming into Pretty Cure, and at first, it seems that the Uzaina hardly uses any effort to toss them aside. They fend it off with the power in their arms and legs before launching their Twin Stream Splash on the cicadas to free them from the Uzaina. They fly away and Karehan retreats, allowing the girls to change back to normal. They wait for the elderly woman to wake up, but to their surprise, they are joined by Ayano. She explains that the elderly woman is her grandmother. Later at school, the girls walk through a hallway full of submissions for the contest. As they observe the various pictures Mai decides she doesn't actually feel all that bad about losing when Ayano joins them and mentions that Spring isn't very apparent in the entry that did win. They head over to Mai's picture, a portrait of the woman she met and helped, and Saki asks Mai why she changed her mind. Rather than answer, Mai just asks for an opinion, explaining that she was trying to draw a picture of the woman holding one of her cabbages- but her smile distracted her and it ended up covering the entire picture. Ayano claims this picture is the best and the girls take off for home afterward. As they walk home, Mai explains that because of Saki she had decided to join the Art Club. Saki tries to deny having any involvement, but she is clearly happy about it. Flappy appears and tells Saki he is hungry, and they begin to bicker until Choppy starts crying, leading to more bickering as Mai tries to calm her. Major Events *Karehan learns that Pretty Cure is unable to appear unless both girls are together to transform. *Flappy is shown to have a crush on Choppy. Characters Cures *Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bloom *Mishou Mai / Cure Egret Mascots *Flappy *Choppy Villains *Karehan *Goyan *Akudaikan *Uzaina Secondary Characters *Takeuchi Ayano *Mishou Kazuya *Mishou Kanako *Mishou Kouichirou Trivia *Whenever they feel discomfort, Choppy will unfold her ears, while Flappy straightens his. *At the end of the episode, Flappy implied that Saki takes a lot of "snack breaks". Gallery Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star episodes Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star